Saving the Future
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Bella comes home the night Edward proposes to find Charlie at home dying. His last dying breath is a message and a location. When she is betrayed by the only “family” she has left, she races towards an escape only to have a handsome man save her from a fate worse than death.
1. 2026

**AN: Okay! So this is about to be crazy. I read this story that did nothing but bring ideas into my head and I'm in love with it.**

**So for those of you who like Terminator.. I am a huge Arnold Schwarzenegger fan, always have been and I thought Kyle Reese was a whole meal okay? (Good god)**

**This is a little different. This is a different reality of course as vampires do exist. Bella Swan's life is nothing like she thinks it is. Let's get this going.**

* * *

**Summary: Bella comes home the night Edward proposes to find Charlie at home dying. His last dying breath is a message and a location. When she is betrayed by the only "family" she has left, she races towards an escape only to have a handsome man save her from a fate worse than death.**

**Chapter 1: 2026**

Bella sighed in exhaustion as she closed her truck door. She groaned knowing Charlie was going to throw a fit. He had no idea Edward was back in town and tomorrow everyone would. She had to come clean. But the question was, did she want to marry Edward?

She walked up slowly to the house, sticking her keys into the door. The house was dark, the tv on in the living room. "Dad?" She called, closing the door. Taking off her shoes, she turned around to turn on the lamp. "Bella.." She could hear him rasp. His voice was low, which had Bella's brows furrowing.

"Dad? Where are yo-oh my god." She dropped her keys making her way towards the living room. Charlie was propped up against the couch, his breathing shallow. He gave her a chuckle, blood spilling from the side of his mouth. "I've been waiting for you all night. Bella come here." Bella dropped down to her knees next to him. Tears forming.

"Hush, let me call 911." Bella reached for her phone. Charlie's hand reaches out to grasp hers, holding her small hands in his. "I am 911. It's pointless. I need to tell you something. Something important." Bella shook her head and gritted her teeth. "No. No talking, dad please." She whispered.

She sniffed, and Charlie reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper. "This is going to sound crazy, but I know you had your fair share. In 2026..there's a war. Between humans and machines. We eventually win, but not without casualties. You're one of these casualties." Bella stared at her father wondering if he was going crazy. But she listened with interest, squeezing his hands tightly.

"I'm from the year 2026. 20 years from now. I came back to the time 1987 after you were killed, hoping in some way I could give myself a message before you were born. I..." Charlie coughed up blood, and shook his head at Bella knowing she wanted to say something. Tears leaked down her face as she let out a shuddering breath.

"I found myself...dead. The machines had gotten to me before I got to myself. I knew very well that I had to be here. Rene was already pregnant with you, and I knew that you needed me. I couldn't go back, there would be no me. I killed the machine that murdered me. A terminator. Nobody knew I was really dead. They killed me because in the future you are human kind's hero. You formed the Resistance. It took the machine's this long... Bella. Trust nobody. No one. Not the Cullen's, not Jacob. Not even your mother. I want you to get as far away as you can from Forks. California. That is where it all starts. There is only one person you can trust..." He rasped coughing up more blood.

Bella swallowed, blinking rapidly. "Who?" She asked. Bella couldn't really understand what was going on. Her father was dying in her arms. She didn't know if she really believed Charlie. He could've been delusional. Just spouting crazy things. All she knew was that her father was dying.

Charlie's eyes widened as his breathing got shallow. He thrust the piece of paper in her hands, blinking rapidly. "Ky-K.." He swallowed, sucking in a wheezing breath. Bella shook slightly as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you kid.." He whispered, sucking in a breath. Never exhaling. "Dad?" Bella's asked brokenly, greeted with nothing but silence. "Daddy?" She asked again, Charlie's brown eyes staring upon her with frozen tears, losing life by the second.

Bella's body shook as she sobbed into their joined hands.

She sniffed leaning back, no idea on what to do. She couldn't stop crying as she stood slowly, her bloody hands gripping her flannel shirt tightly. She felt the folded paper, and opened it up, taking a look. On it, written in Charlie's handwriting, was one word: **Cyberdyne**

Bella started making her way towards the doorway, only to trip over an object. She landed on her back, and leaned forward to see a duffel bag, next to it, gasoline.

A note was attached to the bag, her shaking hands reaching for it as she sat up on her knees.

_Basic bag for your travel. In case you don't believe me, check inside. Be safe. I love you. Trust no one Bella._

_~Charlie_

Bella unzipped the bag, gasping at the assortment of weapons that she never saw except on tv and clothes she never knew she had. She let out a scream at the robotic, metal hand that sat inside. She reached a hand in, retreating it quickly, as the cool metal was like a bucket of cold ice water being dunked on her.

She shook more as she zipped it back up, grabbing her keys. She grabbed the gasoline, knowing what had to be done. What Charlie wanted her to do.

From the very corner of her bedroom, Bella covered her home from head to toe, sobbing as she doused her father with a few shakes. Bella took the lighter off the table, flicking it a few times. The flame lit, illuminating her face briefly before she threw it on the carpet.

The fire was hot as it traveled, and Bella made quick haste getting outside. She could do nothing but hold herself as she got into her truck, and started it up, unsure of which way to go. Left or right?

Bella chose left, a horrible feeling lying in her gut. Trust nobody. No one. Charlie's words rang in her head, but she didn't know what to do. Was Charlie even telling the truth? Right before she got to the turn, Bella stopped the truck, breathing hard.

Bright headlights flashed coming from the driveway, as a car stopped. Bella turned off her lights, not wanting to be seen by whoever was leaving that late. She didn't know what to say. She rolled down the window slowly as she could hear yelling. It was Edward.

"I don't care! You said it yourself, Bella will marry me. That is all that matters! This is the moment we've been waiting for. We've had this planned for a very long time. You all wanted me to find a human. And I did! A special one, that has no qualms with whatever we do. When she dies, you can pick at her brain Carlisle! We need her though if we want this to kick off in a few years. Just get in the damn car." Bella heard a few doors slam and ducked down as the car started to pull out of the driveway, then another.

She sighed in relief as they went the other way. It was then Bella realized that she was nothing but a game to them. To them all. Her phone buzzed, a text from Edward. Going hunting love. Be back next weekend. Hope you're still thinking about my request.

Bella just stared for a moment, before putting it down slowly. Bella needed to move. And fast.

* * *

The convenience store music was boring as Bella walked inside, wary of the people bustling around. She kept her head low as she grabbed a few food items. Who was it she was supposed to trust? What did it all mean? What was a terminator? Why did it kill her father? Was it going to kill her? Probably.

Bella looked up as she bumped into someone. He was a taller man, about Charlie's height, with blonde hair.

He wore a dark pair of jeans and a plain shirt, with a dark green jacket over it. His green eyes pierced hers, recognition settling in before disappearing. "I'm sorry." She whispered, passing him. She shivered slightly as a chill ran down her spine.

Bella turned back around briefly to see if she saw the man again, only to see no one. She became tense as something within her wanted her to get the hell out. Bella was close to breaking down, but she needed fuel and some supplies.

As she grabbed a case of water bottles, Bella felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Hello Bella." Victoria purred, moving hair from her neck. Bella froze, staring at the chips in terror. Bella let out a breath, slowly turning around. She met piercing red eyes that glared at her with hate.

"Victoria." Bella acknowledged, her eyes widening with fear. Victoria smirked, breathing her in. "I love this smell of fear. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. To snap your pretty little neck." Bella flinched as Victoria ran an icy cold finger down her cheek.

Bella said nothing, waiting for the moment to come. Victoria raised her hand, and Bella closed her eyes tightly. In a second, Bella heard nothing but ringing in her ears, as some force knocked her backwards, flying into a shelf. She could distinctly hear screaming as her eyes blinked open, her eyes searching around for what was going on.

A hand waved in front of her face, and then someone appeared in her line of vision. It was the man she bumped into. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears. He seemed more desperate as she just stared at him. The ringing started to die down and she could make out what he was saying. "Are you alright?" He yelled, his eyes gazing upon her in concern.

Bella's eyes went to the pile of rock and could see flaming red hair sticking out. Her eyes took in the weapon he had in his hand. He reached for her hand, heaving her up, grunting slightly. He snapped his fingers, getting her attention. "Hey..are you alright?" He asked again. Bella nodded. Despite her nod, he looked her over before dragging her toward the entrance.

It took Bella a moment to catch up with the things around her. "Wait." She planted her feet, causing the man to stop and look at her in a panic, his eyes flashing from her to where Victoria laid.

She found herself being pushed behind him roughly. The man let out a shot at the moving cement, making Bella turn, shielding herself. Her shirt was being gripped as the man dragged her towards the parking lot. People were running and screaming, some just standing there shocked.

The man went to her truck, pulling out her bag. He didn't say anything as he grabbed her again, pulling her towards a car she didn't recognize. Bella grasped his arm trying her best to pull away. Everything was catching up to her. A weapon took down a vampire, and she was being dragged by some mystery man to god knows where. Was he a terminator?

"Let go of me! Help! Somebody help me!" She yelled looking around wildly, but everyone was in their own panic. She fell backwards as he let her go, and onto the ground. She scrambled away from him, her eyes wide. "Bella. I'm not here to hurt you. I need you to get in." He said, putting her bag in the car.

Bella shook her head. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" She asked. People ran by screaming, the noise making her head pound. The parking lot finally quieted. He didn't answer her as he looked past her. She found herself suddenly being jerked up by him and shoved into the front seat. She watched as he loaded the rifle in his hands, shooting Victoria multiple times. Bella watched in amazement as chunks of skin flew off.

He seemed to toss something at her, before getting into the car and taking off. Bella's eyes widened as the whole parking lot blew up in flames. She looked forward, her heart racing. "Stop the car!" She shrieked. The man ignored her. Bella reached over, jerking the steering wheel. Pressing on the breaks, the car jerked to a stop, the only thing stopping Bella from flying out the windshield was his arm.

His eyes were icy as he stared at her. "Who are you?! How did you do that? How the hell do you know my name?" She asked, staring at him. He slowly moved his arm away, before looking in the rearview mirror. He turned his attention back to her. "I'm from the year 2026.." Bella gasped, her hand gripping the door handle. His large hand grasped hers, keeping her in place.

"You're trying to kill me." She rasped, trying to pull away. The man shook his head. "No I'm trying to save you. Your father..before he came back to the past, told me that if he never came back, something bad happened. He never came back, and it was now in my hands to do something. You can trust me. My name is Kyle Reese. Resistance soldier from Tech-Com, serial number DN38416. I'm here to make sure you live." He stated, his eyes staring into hers.

Bella stilled, her mind flashing back to the words her father tried uttering. "You're the name my dad was trying to say." She whispered. Kyle nodded, before pulling back onto the road.

"You're in great danger Bella. That thing wasn't the only thing after you. There are terminators here, trying to kill you." He explained, speeding past cars. "What do they look like?" She asked. "Like you and me. The machines have a new model of Terminator's. They look almost human. You can't tell them apart before it's too late." He said, staring at her for a second.

Bella's heart stopped. "How do I know you're not one of them? You could just be telling me all these things." She replied. Kyle said nothing, making Bella's blood run cold. Kyle turned down a deserted street, the darkening sky giving Bella a feeling of dread.

Kyle stopped in front of a cabin, and turned off the car. He turned towards Bella pulling out a knife. Her eyes widened, the blade glinting off the moon light. She watched terrified as he sliced his arm deeply, blood pooling immediately. He started at her as he did so. "We bleed. They don't." He answered before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. Bella scrambled to follow, getting out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking around. She hastily walked after him. "We need a place to stop and plan our next move. You need rest. I have this place stocked." He answered, opening the door, ushering her in. "Shower is upstairs. Bedroom is up there too. We'll only be staying for the night." He said, putting her bag down on the table. He glanced at her shirt noticing the blood, only it looked fresh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He asked, reaching for her shirt. He stopped midway, glancing her for permission. "I-I didn't realize it." She whispered, nodding. He peeled the shirt up, noticing the deep gash from her wound.

"Sit." He commanded, digging through a bag of his own she didn't realize he had. Bella watched carefully as he took out supplies to clean her wound. She winced at the prodding and antiseptic. She jumped as her cell phone rang in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and saw Jacob's name flash across the screen. She was surprised that he was calling her. But then again, word probably got around to her house being on fire.

She looked at Kyle, who was busy attending to the wound. She knew she wasn't supposed to trust anyone. "It's Jacob." She stated. His head snapped up as he narrowed his eyes. He took the phone from her hand and threw it on the floor, smashing it with his foot. Bella's eyes widened. "That's not Jacob." He explained, going back to sewing up the gash on her side.

"H-how do you know that?" She asked. Did a terminator kill him? Was he in danger? Kyle stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. "Because I killed him." He responded. Bella could do nothing but sit in silence, wondering why exactly the man that was there to save her, killed her best friend.

**AN: Sooooo what do you guys think? The serial number and the unit he was in was information from Wikipedia. **

**Don't own anything but the plot.**

**Review :) Until next time **


	2. T-180

**Chapter 2: T-180**

Kyle went back to her wound as if he didn't just drop a bomb on her. "W-why?" She asked, afraid of the answer. After snipping the string, he moved away from her. He sighed, not looking forward to explaining this tidbit of information.

"He is the one that kills you. The reason." He answered, not able to look her in the eyes. Just revealing that information made his heart clench painfully. Bella blinked a few times, looking confused. "I don't understand." She responded. "I thought I was killed by a term..terminator." She looked to him for answers, her brown eyes looking so scared and confused.

Tears formed in her eyes. "He was apart of my unit back in 2025. We fought together. He was always relentless about winning you over. I always told him to drop it. You were our chief. Our soldier. Not a lover. Humankind didn't treat him very well due to the fact that he was the one that created Skynet, a super computer. An online computer defense system. Cyberdyne, the company. 10 years from now he makes a discovery, not realizing he made a computer that would soon become aware, wanting to strike down its enemy. Humans. He decided to fight in the resistance, wanting to atone for what he did. You resented him for the war he caused. Only letting him fight because he was a supernatural creature that might've proved useful, until he betrayed us. He leaked out information to a safe holding area, the machines infiltrating it within hours.

None of us were prepared, and you were Terminated. Your father..he wanted to warn himself to protect you. Only that never happened. Once the machines realized that he was in fact alive and killing you wasn't enough, they needed to kill you before you were born. Unknown to the fact that you were already conceived. They know now that you are alive and killed Charlie for information.

I came back in time to protect you. You're our only hope. We have to stop the war." Kyle explained. Bella looked down at her hands, her fingers shaking slightly. "Wait. If you killed Jacob, how will there be a war?" She asked. Kyle scoffed, angry at himself for the fact that he missed future Jacob's plan. "That's the thing. Jacob has sent multiple machines to find his future work, taking pieces from the future and putting it into someone's hands to do his job. He knows me well enough to know that I would've killed his past self. He's steps ahead of us. You need to rest." He changed the subject, stuffing the kit back into his bag.

Bella wanted to protest, but knew she didn't have the energy. Everything was a super overload at the moment. She grabbed her duffel and made her way up the steps slowly, wondering how the hell she manages to become a war hero. Kyle's eyes followed her up the stairs until she disappeared from view. He pulled out the old, torn picture, her smiling face as she gazed at him. His smile was wide as he looked at the camera, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

It was uncanny. Looking at her again after all those years. He's not even born yet in this time, growing up during the war. He caresses it gently, wrapping his mind around the fact that he was here now and maybe he could save her. Prevent it all. Grow up in a happy place.

He sat downstairs in the living room, loading his gun and turned towards the door, watching and waiting. He could hear Bella's light footsteps as she came down dressed in a white t-shirt and army pants. She had dog tags wrapped around her neck. Her wet hair was pulled into a bun. She glanced at him before making her way to the kitchen. "You need rest too Kyle." She commented. He smiled a little, her mothering never getting old. Even now. "I'm alright." He answered.

Bella grabbed a banana and sighed. He looked exhausted. She pulled a chair from the kitchen, pushing it under the doorknob, securing it. "We'll hear it. You're no good to me dead on your feet soldier." She stated glancing at him. He didn't move for a moment and Bella grabbed his hand pulling him towards the stairs. "Shower, eat, and get some sleep." She commanded, making sure he followed before going into the bedroom.

Kyle did as told, his thoughts wrapped on the next few moves to make.

* * *

Bella sat up slowly, awoken by pained muttering. She rubbed her eyes, flicking on the lamp. She turned to see Kyle covered in a sheen of sweat, thrashing around, his face pained.

Bella reaches out, shaking Kyle gently. "Kyle? Kyle? Wake up." She stated gently. Kyle shot up, gasping, wildly looking around. His green eyes landed on hers, as he raised a shaking hand to her face.

She watched him in confusion, never really having the time to notice how handsome he was. He pulled his hand away, turning away from her. Bella moves her hands from his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded, but didn't turn back towards her. She realized then that he was shirtless. She blushed slightly and moved away, looking at the time. It was just turning 4 am.

She ran a hand through her hair and stood slowly. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Kyle nodded eagerly. He watched her leave, hoping to shake the nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes, there was war, death, and more death. He was always trying to save her, warn her. Stop it from happening but he couldn't.

"_Don't shed a tear Reese. Be my legacy." _

Bella paced through the kitchen, just staring at the eggs that were cooking. Her eyes caught the chair at the table, and her blood ran cold. _That_ chair was the one she put to the front of the door.

"Ky-" Bella's scream was cut off as she flew through the living room, sliding across the floor, knocking the glass table over, the glass raining down on her. Bella let out a scream as she looked into the face of Kyle himself.

She gasped for breath, clawing at his hand. Her eyes took in the skin, noticing the absence of blood. "Get away from her!" Bella dangled in the air, as her wide eyes meeting those of Kyle's green ones.

The hand squeezed Bella's neck tighter, and Bella's throat. "You. Are. Ter-" Bella reaches back to throw a punch, only to feel her hand shatter. Her body suddenly dropped to the floor as she gasped for breath, holding her hand.

The machine seemed to freeze, and Bella stared at it wide-eyed. A hand grasped her arm, hauling her up. "Let's go." Kyle snapped. He grabbed the duffel bag off the couch. Bella screamed as Kyle was jerked from her side. He went flying backwards, and the machine took his head, bashing it into the wall.

Bella was about to run towards him, until the front door busted open. An overly tall man with short black hair, dressed in all leather and sunglasses, with a machine gun appeared. "Get down." It command. Bella ducked quickly and covered her ears as shots rang out.

Bella watched in complete shock as the man walked past her, grabbing the human Kyle, tossing him her way. Bella held Kyle in her arms as they watched the man pushed his hand through the machine's neck, tearing out a processor. The machine fell immediately and the man turned toward them.

Bella sucked in a breath, not knowing if she was staring death in the face. "Bella go. Now. It's a machine." Kyle warned, his green eyes going to hers immediately as he ushered her up.

He pushed her towards the door. "Go. Now." He snapped, grabbing a pipe bomb from his bag. The man looked at him in boredom. "That is not necessary. I am not here to kill you. My mission is to help Commander Isabella Marie Swan and Soldier Kyle Reese complete their mission." Bella stopped in the doorway as Kyle froze.

"What mission? What are you?" Bella asked. The machine stared at her before lifting Kyle off the floor. "It is not safe here. We must go. Now." He commanded. Kyle managed to grab both of their bags before the man was shoving them out of the cabin.

Bella went to Kyle's side, wincing at the gash on his head. She also noticed his limp. The man waited as they got into the back seat, and sat in the front, hot wiring the car. He ended up lowering the visor, only to find the keys.

Kyle watched skeptically as the man backed out and turned around down the winding road, getting onto nothing but an empty street. "What are you?" He asked wincing as Bella applied a cotton ball soaked in alcohol to his wound. Bella was surprised that the smell didn't bother her.

"I am a T-180, a Terminator that was processed for termination." Kyle furrowed his brows. "You're one of the first models." He stated surprised. He sat up slowly, gently moving Bella's hand away. "Yes. I was Terminated in the year 2024, and redesigned in 2025 by the Resistance." It explained. "By who? Why?" Bella asked. "Isabella Swan found me, and redesigned me. She switched my CPU chip, flipping the basic functions of my cognitivity. To ensure her mission. She suspected a traitor and used me to be her alternative plan. The start of my mission was when she died. In the year of 2006, I was to come exactly 15 hours after Kyle Reese's arrival."

It stated, looking back at the road. "_I _sent you? I made you into this? So you're going to help us take down SkyNet?" She asked. "Yes." It replied. It's eyes scanned her hand, it's monitor knowing she needed immediate assistance.

He swerved to the right and stopped abruptly. It turned to face them. It's hand were quick as he took Bella's face in its hands. "You have a sprained hand, checking for other physical injuries." Bella shook from its hold. "I'm fine. Just need a little ice." She stated.

The machine stopped and just stared at her. "Okay." It states, starting the car back onto the road. Kyle grasps her hand examining. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. Bella glanced at him nodding. "It's just sore." She replied. Kyle picked some of the shards of glass from her hair. "Why did that Terminator freeze?" Bella asked, glancing at the Terminator. Without taking its eyes off the road, it replied, "It was experiencing a malfunction when being loaded with new information." Bella looked to Kyle confused. "What information?" He asked. "People in the resistance. Those who become soldiers. Isabella is their main target, but they have to minimize the war as much as possible, to survive. Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley-Newton.." It trailed off, looking at her. "Your friends." Bella paled. "We have to save them."

"No." Kyle and the Terminator stated. "I don't like agreeing with a machine but it's too dangerous." Kyle stated. "Your future self ordered me to keep you safe. Knowing you would want to save your friends, I must not let you do that. You will not survive to accomplish your mission." It stated.

Bella was quiet as she let that sink in. Her friends were dying. And there was nothing she could do. She felt Kyle squeeze her good hand, and she gave him a smile. He pulled her towards him and she laid her head on his shoulder, silent tears leaking down her face.

* * *

Kyle just watched as Bella slept on his shoulder, quiet. "What's your purpose after this mission?" Kyle asked. "I will have no purpose." It answered. "So Bella knew I would be coming back to the past. Did she not think I was enough? To protect her past self?" He asked curiously. Why send a machine, when can do the job? "You will complete your mission. She wanted you to be happy. She wanted herself to experience happiness. I am only here to help aid in your mission, and protect you both." It spoke. "Happiness with her?" He asked, indicating towards Bella. "Yes." It answered.

Kyle looked down and his arm tightened around Bella's shoulders. He closed his eyes, for once in his life, putting his trust and ultimately his future life and happiness in a machine.


	3. Machines

**Chapter 3: Machines **

"Any sign of Bella?" Edward asked through the phone. "No. Just Charlie. If she was inside...she didn't survive." Emmett responded. "Shit." Edward snapped. "Look dude..maybe...maybe this wasn't her fate." Emmett tried to reason. Edward hung up the phone growling. If Bella wasn't dead...then where was she?

* * *

Bella sat in the front seat, warily watching as the Terminator drove. It was silent, didn't speak unless spoken to, only to relay important information. "How's your hand?" Bella turned to look at a waking Kyle who was watching her intently. She lifted the bandaged hand, glancing at the terminator.

"It's better now. Uh..it wrapped it for me. While you were sleeping." She explained. Kyle nodded and sat up slowly. He too noticed that his ankle was wrapped. He didn't say anything except glance at Bella.

"We seem to need Gas. The nearest gas station is 3.44 miles away." It stated. "Okay good. We can stop for food, and use the restroom if need be. Do you need to Kyle?" Bella asked, turning to glance at him. He nodded, his eyes seemingly somewhere else. Bella let him be and turned around. "Here. You taught me that you are to always carry weapons at all times." It gave her a gun to tuck into her pants. "Keep your hair up. The machines look for your long hair as an indicator." It instructed.

"What, are you going to give me makeup tutorials next?" She retorted, pulling her hair up in a bun. It glanced at her blankly, or what she could tell was blankly. "I do not understand that reference, but I know that it is called a joke." Bella just chuckled and sat back, her mind wandering. "Kyle? How did those bullets work on Victoria?" She asked swiveling around in the seat. It just dawned on her once again that Kyle took down something she thought to be invincible.

He looked at her confused before his eyebrows raised. "You mean that red haired woman? They're just a different kind of bullets. I don't know what she was, but I could tell she wasn't human. I saw how fast she moved. Did you know what she was?" He asked curiously.

Bella nodded, looking down for a moment. Her mind quickly flashed to The Cullens. "She was a vampire." Kyle stared at her before letting out a laugh, his eyes crinkling as his mouth was curled up. Bella likes his smile. She hasn't seen him smile really since he's been with her.

She wondered what type of relationship they had in the future. It had to be something deep, as she could tell in his eyes, that seeing her now was messing with him in so many ways.

"It's true. Victoria, a vengeful vampire or cold one out for revenge for the death of her mate." Bella stated watching as he sobered up quickly. "That's where that scar came from…" He whispered indicating to her left hand. "You never told me what did it...you just said it was part of your past. Are there any more after you?" He asked.

Bella pursed her lips. "I don't know. I was..dating one, and after I..after dad died, I made my way to their home, only to hear that I was some pawn in their little hunt of games. I left. Probably though, Edward is a persistent one." Her nose twitches as she thought about the person she loved, but never really knew.

"That is going to be a problem." The Terminator stated. Bella was silent as she turned to look out the window. "Why?" Kyle asked, his eyes lingering on Bella just a little longer. "That information is not important right now." It stated, pulling into the empty gas station.

Bella stared at the Terminator wondering what it was hiding.

* * *

"Can it be trusted?" Bella asked as Kyle pulled her along through the store, limping slightly. "Don't know, but if it wanted to kill you, it would've. It seems like it's really here to protect you." He grunted slightly. "You know you can let go of me now right? I'm not running anywhere. I've accepted my destiny." She stated glancing at him. They met eyes for a moment before walking to the counter. They laid their purchase, Bella pulling out a wad of cash. The attendant gave them a smile, although he was quite concerned with their appearance.

He glanced outside noticing a man filling up the tank. He looked huge and quite frankly, dangerous. As Bella reached to grab the bag, the man grasped her hand. "Hey are you two alright? You two look pretty roughed up. You don't have to go out there if you don't want to. I can call the cops." He offered.

"We're fine." Kyle stated grabbing the bag, Bella following along. Once they left, he grabbed his phone, calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. "I want to report a possible kidnapping. There's a young Caucasian girl possibly in her early 20s with a Caucasian male around the same age, and I believe they have been kidnapped and are being held hostage by a man in a rusted red Toyota." He stated.

"Okay and what does the girl look like?" The operator asked. "Um, she had long black hair pulled into a bun or something. Really pale. About 5'3." He answered.

"Okay, and the male individual she was with?" They asked. "Um he had a beard, blonde hair...hello?" He asked into the phone hearing the dial tone. "Fucking cops." He muttered.

* * *

"Do you think he called the cops?" Bella asked worriedly. "Probably. We need to ditch this car." Kyle looked to The Terminator. "Hey...can you find another car?" He asked, not sure if that was within its programming. "I can do anything you ask me to, but negative, there is no other automated vehicle around. I can not stop driving unless it is absolutely necessary." It answered.

"Well, I think that is a problem." Bella stated as blue flashing lights illuminated around them. The Terminator pulled over and put the car in park. Bella looked at it strangely. She even had it obey the law? The window was rolled down as the police officer got out of the patrol car, making his way to the car. Bella glanced in the rearview at the car, noticing another officer sitting inside.

"Hello, can you tell me where you guys are going this late at night? Are you kids alright?" He asked. The officer assessed The Terminator with keen eyes. "Sir, can I get your license and registration?" He asked. The Terminator was quiet for a moment. Bella waited with baited breath wondering if he was going to kill the man. "Get down." Bella found her head nose deep into the seat as gun shots rang out. "Officer! What are you.." Bella only heard a squelching sound making her wince and a body thud. As The Terminator put the car in drive, the transmission seemed to stall. He opens the passenger side door, pushing Bella out with her bag. "Run." It warned her as Kyle slid out the back seat, immediately helping her to her feet. Bella watched as The Terminator got out of the car, shooting it. Her eyes widened as the bullet went through it like metal.

"Let's go!" Kyle snapped, pulling her into the woods. "If he doesn't succeed, this is our only coverage. They know where we are." Kyle explained as he grasped Bella's hand. Bella struggled to catch up. "What was that?" She asked, not being able to stop herself from looking backwards, to see nothing but trees. Bella wasn't sure how long they ran but she knew they ran pretty far, but yet close enough to hear cars on a highway.

They came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. They walked to the middle and Kyle nodded to himself. "This will work for now. It's still slightly dark, and it is surrounded by tress. And that? Something I've never seen before." He let go of her hand and stooped low with his bag. "I've got a sleeping bag here and some type of tent thing. I...don't know how it works." He stated sheepishly. Bella knelt down grabbing the pieces. "I can help you. Okay so this goes like this..."

Bella taught Kyle how to set up a tent, the two working in silence. It didn't take long, by mid day, they had shelter and any food they had left in their bags. Kyle sat outside the tent as Bella changed into better clothes. Kyle looked up as Bella came out of the tent freshly dressed.

"Do you think he made it?" She asked curiously looking around the clearing. Kyle shrugged. "I don't know, but if he hasn't caught up to us by evening, we've got to move." He answered. Bella nodded silently. She stared out into the clearing for a while longer. Her body felt tired. They had a long time until they got to California. Her thoughts wandered to Charlie. She would do him proud. Bella pursed her lips in thought.

"So what are these... vampires like?" Kyle asked sitting next to her. He held his gun in his lap, his green eyes assessing her. Bella gave a chuckle. "Like Victoria they are fast, indestructible, or were before you came along. Some are gifted. Edward, my ex-boyfriend, could read minds, except mine. Alice, his sister, can see the future based on decisions, Jasper, her husband, can manipulate emotions. Victoria's mate James, the one who gave me this scar was a tracker. When we were playing baseball, three nomads came along, and once they realized I was human, James made it a game to hunt me. The family took me to Florida, hoping to throw him off our trail. I was in a hotel with Jasper and Alice, while Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet, his other siblings, were leading him off the trail. He tricked me into thinking he had my mom in my old ballet studio. Long story short, I went to him undetected by Jasper or Alice, and James basically threw me around like a ragdoll before biting into me. Edward sucked the venom out." She explained. "The night you saved me, I overheard Edward talking to his family. They've been using me for something, but I don't know what yet." Kyle hummed looking around.

"You might want to get some rest. We have 5 hours till nightfall. When you wake, I'll get some sleep too." Bella nodded and made her way back inside the tent. Kyle sighed as he sat on the ground, his eyes and ears scanning the area around him. His eyes started to droop as time went on, knowing Bella wasn't awake yet. A twig snapped to his left, making him jerk awake.

He raised his gun only to lower it as The Terminator walked from the trees. "I have found an automated vehicle." It stated, analyzing Kyle over. "What is your mission?" Kyle asked. "My mission is to protect Isabella Marie Swan and Kyle Reese, and help them take down Skynet." It answered. "I'll wake up Bella." The Terminator waited as Kyle woke Bella. She grabbed the bag from the tent stepping out. "How do you know it's really him?" She asked, not going any closer.

"He knows his mission. It's alright." Kyle stated walking forward grabbing the duffel he had. The Terminator took a moment to scan Bella over, finding her in sufficient health. He led them the way he came, towards the highway. Bella followed next to Kyle looking around. She grasped his hand as she could hear the scurrying of animals. He glanced at their hands for a moment before squeezing it.

"What was that thing back there?" She asked as they walked behind him. "It was a T-X. The

'T-X is designed for extreme combat, driven by a plasma reactor and equipped with on-board weapons. Its arsenal includes nano-technological transjectors.'" It stated. **(AN: To give credit, this is a quote from the movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines quoted by Arnold Schwarzenegger)**

Kyle furrowed his brow. "Which means what exactly?" He asked watching his step. Bella looked around as they walked, knowing they were getting closer to the highway as she could faintly hear cars. "An efficient killing machine." It responded. Bella sucked in a breath. "Better than you?" She asked.

The Terminator stopped and turned towards them as if doing so would change the gravity of the situation they were in. "Much better. It'll terminate me and you. That is its mission." The Terminator continued walking until they go to the highway. A black SUV was sitting on the side, license plate gone and Bella was in love. This was something that they could sleep in, without worry.

Bella could already smell the gas when she got into the SUV, noting that the Terminator was very smart. Once inside and seated, Bella turned to Kyle in curiosity. She didn't say anything, just glanced at him, watching as he took things in, his eyes dancing between she and The Terminator.

He was always alert, ready. Bella wondered if she'd ever be like that. Now this was where it started. The true battle. They had nothing but road at the moment and one main issue to worry about: Getting to Cyberdyne. In the back of Bella's head, she thought about the T-X. It terrified her a lot more than she thought. If it could kill the one thing she sent back to protect her past self from then this machine was dangerous.

Bella made it a goal to learn everything she could. From the two beings in the SUV that came from the future and from Cyberdyne itself. She promised herself that living was the goal. She won't die in vain...her future self saw something in her past self and Bella would trust her gut.


End file.
